La invitacion
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Continuacion, de Año Nuevo con los Guardianes... Jack es invitado por Muerte, a su mansion, encontrandose tambien con una alegre Vida y un misterioso Destino...Mal summary


Bueno, hola a todos! Aviso que las preguntas, volveran, a partir del 11 de septiembre, en mi cumple, yeih, con participacion especial... Otra cosa, esta historia esta ligada a mi otro fanfic Año Nuevo con los guardianes... El origen de los guardianes, no me pertence, si no ya verian ustedes, mucho amor entre Sandman y Pitch en la pelicula...

* * *

Jack se despertó con pocas ganas, el estaba fresquito entre las suaves sabanas, y era su día libre, quería seguir durmiendo un poco mas, pero Phil golpeo la puerta varias veces, para que se levantase.

Jack se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y se masajeo la cara, estaba medio dormido. Después mirando alrededor, se encontraba mas despierto, se guito el pijama y se puso su ropa de siempre.

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió al gran comedor de Norte, el ya estaba desayunado, se sentó en la silla enfrente de el. Norte le paso un cuenco con ensalada de frutas, Jack lo miro con asco y dijo – No lo quiero...

Norte le replico – Es bueno para ti, no puedes comer solo chucherías...Ademas me lo prometiste – Jack bufo y empezó a tragarse la fruta lentamente, ademas maldijo por lo bajo a Hada, que fue quien tuvo esa maravillosa idea.

Jack se trago el ultimo trozo de sandia. Una vez hubo terminado, se levanto de su sitio y cogió su cayado, que se hallaba en la padre detrás de el, donde lo dejo en la noche anterior.

Pero antes de marcharse a jugar con los osos polares, Norte le paro diciendo – Vida y Muerte ¿ te acuerdas de ellos? -Jack le miro extrañado -Si el muerto viviente y la excéntrica ¿que pasa con ellos? - Norte le respondió – Te han invitado a pasar el día con ellos, coge uno de mis globos mágicos y ve allí – Jack iba a replicar cuando Norte le paro – Lo siento, ellos son tan importantes como el Hombre de la Luna, no metas la pata...

Vale – Dijo enfadado Jack, primero la ensalada y ahora esto, hoy seria un martirio. Llego al taller volando, y congelando a su paso algunos duendes, abrió un gran baúl de cerezo adornado de rojo y dorado, y metió la mano, rebusco y lo encontró, una hermosa y frágil bola de cristal, entonces susurro cerca de ella – Palacio de La Muerte y La Vida.

La tiro al suelo y se abrió un vórtice, suspiro y entro dentro, y cayo en el salón principal, donde se había celebrado la fiesta. Un montón de niños, algunos grises y otros blancos, corrían de un lado a otro. Jack se quedo atontado, y se levanto.

Una niña de gris, se paro al mirarle por un segundo, y los demás entonces se pararon, todos los ojos, grises y blancos, lo miraban. Jack se temió haberse equivocado de lugar, de repente de entre todos un ser mas alto lo miro, encapuchado en capa de manto de bermellón oscuro, a su alrededor flotaban hilos rojos , sobre todo en lo que parecía un cuello.

El ser se acerco a el. Jack miro aquellos ojos rojos, lleno de miedo, pues se ocultaban tras la sombra que ocultaba su cara, una voz juvenil y masculina pregunto - ¿Escarcha? Jack asintió asustado – Entonces sígueme.

Los niños dejaron paso a los 2, haciendo un camino, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, el encapuchado se paro frente la puerta y Jack miro para atrás, los niños volvieron a su trabajo. Volvió entonces la vista al encapuchado.

Dio 3 golpecitos musicalmente y la puerta se abrió lentamente. El encapuchado entro y le siguió Jack, la puerta por la que habían pasado se cerro y desapareció mágicamente, Jack se pregunto lleno de miedo si había sido buena idea no haber traído otra bola de cristal.

Pasaron por un montón de puertas, en algunas se escuchaban llamadas de auxilio y en otras gritos desgarradores, y en otras silencio perpetuo. Jack entonces hablo – Lo siento, pero ¿ porque me miraban? El ser se volvió y lo miro – Sentir no se porque lo sientes, y bueno si te refieres a ellos, son Nefroms – Jack se sentía confuso, el encapuchado prosiguió -Los negros traen las almas de los fallecidos en el mundo terrenal, y los llevan al juzgatorium y los blancos llevan la vida a los mortales.

Jack pregunto ahora curioso – ¿Y si muere un guardián, quien se lleva su alma? - El encapuchado se sorprendió – Mi hermano Muerte, hace esa excepción. - Oh, ¿ su hermano?

-Aja – respondió y se quito la capucha, por la apariencia del hombre diría Jack, que no pasaría de los 20, o algo mas, llevaba unas gafas rojas colgando de su nariz recta y pequeña y tenia perilla, con el pelo rebelde y marrón oscuro – Soy Destino. - Y sonrió, Jack seguía sin creérselo - ¿Eres el Destino? - Así es...pero antes de que me tires preguntas al mogollón, te diré no te puedo decir tu futuro, es secreto.

Oh...Bueno...¿Tu no posees empleados? - Jack se sentía desilusionado – Si, pero trabajan en otro lugar, en un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, son los seres Warfres. - Saco sus manos de la capa y miro el reloj extraño, a vista de Jack – Llegamos tarde, y Vida se va a enfadar...

Ahora pasaron por mas pasillos, casi todos sin puertas, ese sitio era mas grande que la madriguera de Bunny y el castillo de Hada juntos. Llegaron al final de otro largo pasillo, donde se encontraba una única gran puerta doble, blanca como el marfil mas puro rodeada de rosas en cadena de diferentes colores.

Destino cogió una llave dorada, de donde sepa el y la encajo en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Entraron en un hermoso y vivo jardín; en mitad del jardín, bajo un árbol muy grande de cerezos en flor, se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa La Vida vestida, igual que siempre, pero la Muerte yacía distinta, no llevaba su característica capa, llevaba un traje negro y parecía mas relajado, tomándose un te humeante.

Vida al ver desde lo lejos a su hermano y a Jack grito - ¡JACK!¡BIENVENIDO! - Jack la miro entre feliz y miedoso, Muerte cayo a su hermana – Deja de gritas, Vi. - Vale, vale, cascarrabias...

Jack y Destino se acercaron, Jack dijo entonces – Hola, etto..gracias por invitarme – y se sentó, Destino dejo en un lado de su silla la capa y se sentó entre Muerte y Jack. Ahora Jack si que se fijo en que llevaba una camisa beig con las mangas recogidas, una chaqueta sin mangas violeta y unos pantalones negros, todo conjunto con unas deportivas.

Sin duda no era la ropa que mas le gustaba a Jack, Vida dirigió una mirada fulminante a Destino – Llegáis tarde... - Destino noto todo el odio con el que escupió las palabras su hermana mayor – Lo siento, fue por los Nefroms, no dejaban de mirar a Jack y no había quien pasara entre ellos... - Destino rio débilmente.

Vida suspiro y le paso un café caliente a su hermano pequeño y este lo tomo aun asustado. Entonces, Vida miro a Jack, que miraba el jardín con gran curiosidad - ¿Te gusta? - Jack giro y se encontró con los ojos violeta de ella – Eh... si... - ¿Quieres beber algo? - dijo Vida con una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo por la vergüenza – Si, un zumo de naranja...si no es mucho pedir...- Muerte rio débilmente, al notar como el joven albino, estaba inseguro, sin duda no era el chico avispado y divertido que vio en la fiesta de Fin de Año. Destino, miro a su hermano sonriendo, desde la fiesta no le había visto reír.

Vida no echo cuenta a la débil risa de su hermano mayor y dio un toque a la mesa y salio por arte de magia un zumo, refrescante. Se lo entrego a Jack y este le dio las gracias, a lo que ella dijo - ¿Algo mas? - No, solo tengo una pregunta..- Los hermanos se miraron y después miraron a Jack, diciendo al unisono- ¿El que? - Jack se sentía el centro de atención, algo que normalmente le gustaba, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy no, allí no.

-Son las 12 de la mañana, y ¿toman el te? - Los hermano, empezaron a reír, Jack no había dicho nada gracioso y se molesto un poco, Destino dijo – Estamos acostumbrados a beber te, diariamente. - Jack parecía atontado, los únicos que bebían té eran Muerte y Vida, y dijo todos... Sacudió su cabeza, se estaba mareando por algo tan poco importante y tomo un sorbo de zumo, mientras los hermanos, dejaban de reírse.

Charlaron amena mente, y Jack noto que Muerte hablaba pocas veces y eran frases cortas. Vida, le pregunto a Jack, cosas incomodas, como si tenia novia, estaba enamorado, que guardián era su favorito...Cosas por ese estilo, que Jack se negó a contar cortésmente...

Entonces, sonó por toda la casa, el suave arrullo de la melodía de un arpa. Vida se levanto rápidamente y salto alegre - ¡HORA DE COMER!¡Vamos Jack! - ¿Eh?- antes de poder reaccionar, se llevo a rastras, al albino, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de ellos, y de paso a sus hermanos.

En las celebraciones, Vida se volvía estricta y responsable, pero el resto de sus días, era como una niña con muchos poderes y energía. Muerte y Destino se miraron, diciéndose con la mirada, que Jack tenia mala suerte y se rieron alto y al unisono y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Al llegar la comida ya puesta en la mesa y una Vida, dándole de comer a Jack que se negaba, diciendo que sabia comer solo. Rabia demasiada comida para los 4 pero los hermanos, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Después de la comida Vida dijo – Bien y ahora a jugar, quiero mostrarte un salón repleto de jugue... - Muerte tosió y Vida le miro con reproche y ojos de cachorrito, pero su hermano mayor era inmune a ello -Bueno, antes Muerte te quiere llevar a otro sitio. - dijo toscamente.

Haci Jack fue con Muerte por distintos pasillos- Jack, siento todo, fui yo quien te invito y parecer ser que mi hermana se encapricho contigo. - Jack solo rio – No pasa nada, es casi como Hada. - Muerte no le miro, el joven pelinegro, mostró a Jack distintos lugares, como el infierno, que como todo estaba en llamas, Jack empezó a sentirse mal y mareado, por lo que Muerte lo saco a rastras...

El cielo, Jack salto y se deslizo por las nubes y el Valhala, de donde Jack huyo al ver hombres mas grandes que Norte, que portaban armas amenazantes y comían como cerdos.

Cuando Jack, creyó que lo llevaría de vuelta con Vida, cruzo hacia otra dirección, y pararon ante una puerta negra. Poseía un pomo de diamante, y por detrás se escuchaba una melodía, como de cuna, colgaba un cartel ``Aracne´´. Jack miro confuso a la Muerte y este solo le sonrió diciendo – Aquí se haya nuestra sastre particular, incluso el Conejo de pascua, viene en busca de ropa cómoda.

Jack se quedo asombrado, ¿de verdad Bunny venia aquí?Después le preguntaría, Muerte abrió la puerta el olor a miel y dulces, entro de lleno en la nariz de Jack. Siguió a la Muerte y miro por todos lados, telas desechas, agujas, tijeras, estampados, brillantina y Jack se golpeo contra la espalda de la Muerte, este no le dio importancia.

Jack se puso a su lado y la vio a ella, una mujer de unos 22 años, de pelo rizado largo y negro recogido en una coleta y de ojos color café. Estaba tejiendo un tejar hasta que se fijo en los 2 allí presentes, al clavar la mujer su mirada en Jack , se abalanzó sobre el. Muerte rio – Ella tenia ganas de conocerte. Aracne solo dijo – Que monada...¡Ahhhh!Deja que te haga muchos trajes, lindisimos como tu.

Muerte tosió 3 veces, y Aracne se levanto y ayudo a Jack a levantarse. - Por las Lunas de MiM, eres fuerte, me dejaste sin aliento. - Jack intento coger aire. Aracne le miro apenada – Lo siento, pero es que me emocione, Jack – Le cogió de las manos y le hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos, Aracne le miraba intensamente - ¿Puede hacerte un traje?¿Un disfraz ?¿Lo que sea?- Esto...- Miro de lado a Muerte , este parecía una estatua y volvió a mirar a la muchacha, que esperaba con ansias su respuesta – esta bien.

-¡SI! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu descicion...- Soltó sus manos y busco una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, una vez encontrados, pregunto a Jack, sus medidas, su color favorito y si lo quería informal o formal. Una vez acabado de escribir todo, Aracne contenta dijo – Estará listo en 3 días, te lo llevaremos a casa, expresamente.

Y Muerte arrastro a Jack fuera, y cerro la puerta, Jack había pedido un chándal y un disfraz de Pitch. Si decir nada, ninguno de los 2 volvieron a su recorrido, para hallar el gran salón, donde seguramente cabreada e impaciente, estaba Vida.

-Perdónala, oyó maravillas de Cupido y Bunny sobre ti y deseaba conocerte, y se arrastro y humillo, para que te trajera. Y cuando hace años atrás la le Luna pidió unja sudadera azul y un cinturón, para un chico se extraño, quien iba a decir, que eran para ti... - Jack rio débilmente. Muerte le miro de reojo sonriendo.-Ah...- llegaron de nuevo a las puertas del jardín. Muerte solo movió el pomo y entraron.

Vida estaba sola, y al verles, grito -¡Hola,Jack! - Tomaron la merienda y Jack volvió a casa, con mucho esfuerzo, pues Vida se negaba a que se marchara, necesitaron, una Muerte, un Destino y docenas de Nefroms, para detenerla. Jack cogió una bola de cristal, que le dio una niña de blanco y susurro -Casa...

Ya en casa Norte, se río de todo lo que le relataba el joven guardián- Tranquilo, ellos son así, hohoho... -Ya que gente mas rara, jajajaja...- Los 2 empezaron a reír. Pasado tres días, Phil le dio un paquete a Jack, era los trajes de Aracne, fue a su habitación y abrió el paquete.

Era un chándal azul con su nombre grabado en la sudadera, también traía unas deportivas, y por supuesto el traje negro de Pitchiner a su medida, se probo primero el chándal y le gusto, era a su medida y sonriendo traviesamente, se probo el traje de Pitch.

Le sentaba como un guante, siempre le había gustado probarse la ropa de su enemigo, pero al ser su enemigo, no podía pedirle, que le prestara ropa.

Miro la caja de nuevo y visualizo una nota,escrita, en fina tonta ``Jack, vuelve pronto a visitarnos, trata nuestro hogar como tu refugio secundario, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, atentamente, Vida Muerte, Destino y... Aracne ;) ...´´

Jack sonrió, a lo mejor socializar con ellos, no era tan malo, como pensó hace 3 días atrás, estaban locos, en su mayoría, pero eran divertidos y agradables y pronto algo cruzo su mente, pronto seria Halloween, tiempo de visitar a su buen amigo Skeleton...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tenia escrito esto en un cuaderno, y lo escribí en mitad de mi año escolar, y por pereza, o no encontrar el maldito cuaderno, me negué a pasalor a ordenador, pero aquí les traje...


End file.
